spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Devon
Team Devon Is A Super Hero Group That Only Appears In The Battle of the Cartoons. The Stars Devon Favorite Friends. History Peolple Who Are In the Group *Devon Costello *SpongeBob Squarepants **Invincibubble *Patrick Star **Mr. Superawesomeness *Squidward **Sour Note *Mr Krabs **Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Sandy **The Rodent *Gary the Snail *Plankton **Plank-Ton *SpongeBob SquarePants (copy) *Moar Krabs *DoodleBob *Doodle Patrick *Squid Doodle *Doodle Sandy *Doodle Mr. Krabs *Doodle Plankton *Doodle Tak *Robo-Sandy *Robot Krabs *SpongeBot SteelPants **Robo-SpongeBob MusclePants *Robo-Patrick *Robot SpongeBob *Android SpongeBob *Android Patrick *Android Sandy *Squid Vicious (Aka Robo-Squidward) *Black Snail (From Bad luck Day) *SpongeBuck SquarePants *Volcano Sauce drop *Scary face in the darkness *Primitive Sponge *Primitive Starfish *SpongeGar *Patar *Squog *Simmy *Tally *SpongeBob's heart *Squidward's heart *SpongeTron **SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z *ToyBob *Burger Beard the Pirate *CreepyPasta version of Spongebob and his friends **SpongeBob bootleg **Squidward's suicide **Patrick's Leg **SpingeBill **Dead Bart **SpongeBob's Bad Day **Max & Ruby 0004 **SpongeBob SquarePants 0004 **Bloody Gir **A Realtic version of Patrick **Evil SpongeBob from "Hope is Lost" *SpongeBob *Jeff the Killer *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Keef *Tak *Almighty Tallest *Mar and Sweet *Amine Zim And Gaz *Mrs Bitters *Child Zim *Female Zim *Bule Child Crying Zim *Baby Zim and Baby Gaz *Paper Child Gir **Paper Child Robot Gir *Amine Zim and Gir *Invader Nail and Rita *Thar *Sizz Lord *Invader Sam *drawing of Zim and Dib being Inflated *Emma *Rin *Teenage Gaz *Rick *Morty *Steven *Pearl *Garnet *Amethyst *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Finn *Jake *Peter Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Brian Griffin *Joe *Evil Monkey *Glenn Quagmire *Ernie The Giant Chicken *Cleveland Brown and his Family *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Annoying Orange *Globulous Maximus *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Beavis and Butthead *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Dash Baxter *Mr. Lancer *Vlad *Gumball *Drawin *Anais *Kenny McCormick *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Buttercup (1998 version) *Bubbles (1998 version) *Blossom (1998 version) *The Drawn Together group **Captain Hero **Foxxy Love **Ling-Ling **Princess Clara **Spanky Ham **Toot Braunstein **Wooldoor Sockbat **Xandir *Timmy and his Fairlys **Wanda **Cosmo **Poof *Denzel Crocker *Bloo and Mac *SwaySway And Buhdeuce *Homer *Bart *Maggie *Lisa *Marge *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Jenny *Brad *Tuck *Ren and Stimpy *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen *Carl *Professor Calamitous *Shirley (from The third Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour) *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Lincoln Loud and his Sisters **Lori Loud **Leni Loud **Luna Loud **Luan Loud **Lynn Loud, Jr. **Lucy Loud **Lana Loud **Lola Loud **Lisa Loud **Lily Loud **Lynn Loud Sr. **Rita Loud *The X's Group **Tucker X **Trudy X **Tuesday X **Truman X *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Truffles *Mr.Blik *Waffle *Gordon *Flapjack *Captain k'nuckles *Scary Maze Girl *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Farther *Johnny Bravo *Manny River *Frida Suárez *White Pantera *Granpapi Rivera *White Pantera *Maria Rivera *K.O. *Bunsen *Rad *That Klasky Csupo Logo who appeared in the 2002-2006 airing of both "Wet Painters" and "Krusty Krab Training Video". *The BŃD logo. *That face from that Nickelodeon Bumper "Box" *A unknown Girl in a blue swimsuit *Tom Kenny *Enid **Alternate Universe Robot SpongeBob *Inflated Zim *Inflated Gaz *Doodle Gir *BillyBot And Mandroid *Bubble SpongeBob *Bubble Patrick *Spongezilla *Plankton Robot *Robot Krabs (In '' Form).'' *Robo-Plankton *Baby SpongeBob & Patrick *Pamtri's Versions of Gary, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy, Mr Krabs, and DoodleBob. *Robo-Mandy *Mario.exe *Sonic.exe *SpongeBob.exe *animatronics From Five nights at freddys *Steve from Minecraft *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr.Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Gaz As a Teenager *Spongecry.avi *SpongeBob Slendypants Trivia *This Group Might be a Reference in Due To the Heros and Villains. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-series characters Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Devon5432 Category:2017 Category:Superheroes Category:Groups Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fanon Characters